dobrzynrblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Dobryzn Council
''Privy Council of Dobryzn'' ''What do the council do?'' ''The council are important to the order to keep balance and decide whats best. The 4 council members so far are General Alexander, Sargent Theddeus, Grand master Leszuko and Sargent Maximous. '' ''How to become a council?'' ''You become chosen by Grand master Leszuko III. (must have skill in training and keeping things under control.) You must be a hr also.'' ''What does council do?'' ''The council is important to the order of many ways. The council keeps things in balance.'' Previous votes Rank for guards/bodyguards Yes Ranks for council 2ic Nay. Punishments Bheading/Demoting/Kill by noob/Burning/slave. If inactive for long time without telling why ur demoted Yay If a hr without any training skill you cant train Yay ''Sargent Maximous The Feared... (Maksimous) (creator of this page)'' Maximous is a feared man. He is 3ic of the Order after Alexander. ''Backstory.'' ''Sargent Maximous is a Irish man raised in the top of donegal . When a child Maximous had to learn to fight in self defence as many people bullied the kid. When Maximous was 12 he went to France to learn now to use spear and bow. He returned in Ireland and went to Dublin to serve the king .As he grew older he was sent to Britain for committing crime. Maximous was framed by Doctor.Chad a nemesis of Maximous and was sent to 10 years in prison. On his second year, him,Sharp,Andrew and Kiro escaped prison and he went to Poland to hide. When he was there, he noticed a recruiting sign for "Order of dobryzn" So we went to this mysterious castle and he met Grand master Leszuko III (Aka Dv) There he became a hr and trained till he went missing for a while. (me when I had virus) he was demoted from Commander-Sargent. Officially Maximous didn't care much about the demotion. And continues to be at the castle for raids,training's and rally's. He swears to keep the Order in balance and to kill chad.'' ''Dr.Chad.'' ''Dr.Chad and Maximous are nemesis to each other and will do anything to kill the other. Dr.Chad was a head scientist of Ireland and some considered him as a wizard. When younger Chad was poor and homeless. And teased Maximous when younger. One day he poured pig blood over the family house. Another he tried to take his Birthday gold of 10. Maximous was tired of it. When he returned from France he went to bring Chad to the palace for prison. Although the king had visitors of Scientists today what came in were late. The king saw Chad as "Poor but Smart". Chad became leader of scientists even though he had nothing to do. Soon he framed Maximous of getting 10 years of prison. When he realised Maximous escaped he was furious and placed a bounty of 100 coins on him. Today chad still works as lead scientist and doesn't appear to change soon.'' ''Champion Of Tournament.'' ''Maximous won a tournament in 1223. His reward for such a bravery and skill was a very own sword. He calls it "World The Sword" as he had a imaginary friend when he was younger called World.'' Skrwilno. Maximous owns the land Skrwilno of Dobryzn as other council members do aswell. Maximous plans to use this land for things in future what him and the council speaked about. ''General Alexander (Aleksander)'' ''Law Document'' ''Aleski of Lipno, born in the year 1184 he was an affluent member of the Polish Commonwealth. He served within the ranks of the Polish Army under Boleslaw III of WryMouth, however, with the lack of pay he left the Polish Army and came back to his home town of Lipno. He served with the local lawmen helping with administration, dealing with criminals and advising he then stumbled upon the Order who were looking for new men, which he joined in 1207. He's has been a major help to Leszuko III including that of recent events such. (more to be found for now)'' ''Sargent Thaddeus Of Skepe'' ''Thaddeus of Skepe was born and raised into a wealthy family sometime around 1197. His village suffered frequent attacks from pagans and barbarians. His parent, two brothers, and only sister died in an attack around the year of 1214. He used all the money left to him to have a massive tomb built for his family. He resorted to stealing to live. He swore to avenge his family. Ten months after his family died, Thaddeus met Grand Master Leszko III of Dobrzyn nad Wilsa while trying to steal from his home estate. Leszko III saw Thaddeus's skill and trained him to become a warrior of Dobrzyn. The Order of Dobrzyn became Thaddeus's new family. He will do anything to make sure that the order does not die away. Thaddeus still awaits the day to avenge his blood family.'' ''Grand Master Leszuko III'' ''Origin.'' =